1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load transporting apparatus that is capable of transporting irregularly shaped loads and that can be disassembled in order that the apparatus can be conveniently carried to roofs and like locations of difficult access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of the need to move a heavy load in a location to which access is difficult is a large air conditioning unit located on the roof of a tall building. The unit typically weighs several tons, and it has been the practice in the past to employ a helicopter when it is necessary to move such units. This practice is both expensive and dangerous.
The known prior art discloses apparatus for lifting heavy equipment and transporting the equipment. Typically, such apparatus employs a frame work that is either fixed in size or adjustable over a relatively small range. Exemplifying such prior art apparatus are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,690; 3,486,650; 3,672,634 and 3,768,676.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,996 discloses a unit which combines a lifter and a caster supported base. Two or more of the devices can be placed on opposite sides of a load in order to lift and transport the load so long as the load has sufficient rigidity to maintain the unit in an upright operative position.